


Bro Bonding Time

by Aceofstars16



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Brotp, Cinder/Thorne BROTP, F/M, Other, winter spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a request on my Cinder/Thorne BROTP blog on tumblr, the request was "Can you do a fic or headcanon where Thorne gets jealous that Cinder's spending so much time with Kai and Cress tells her and then Cinder cancels a date to spend time with him?"<br/>Warning: This fic takes place after Winter so there are a few spoilers in it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bro Bonding Time

_The user you are trying to contact is busy at the moment, please try again later._

Thorne stared at the screen for a second before tossing it to the side, “Why do I even try, she is always busy, not like she has time for her friends anymore…” he muttered to himself. It’s not that he wanted to be upset, he knew Cinder was busy and of course she’d comm Kai a lot, they were dating after all but still, did she have to be comming him or hanging out with him every single time he tried to talk with her?

Shaking his head, Thorne got to his feet and walked to his room in the Rampion, maybe a nap would help him shake off this dour mood…

\----------------------

Cress knew Thorne was upset, as much as he tried to hide it when she was around. And she knew she had to do something about it. So as Thorne sulked in his room she sent an SOS comm to Cinder. Ok so maybe it wasn’t that urgent but Cress didn’t want to wait around.

A few seconds passed after the comm sent before a message popped up on her port.

_What’s wrong? Are you guys ok?_

Cress smiled, touched by Cinder’s quick response. It had only been a year ago when she had been stuck on that spaceship with only Little Cress for company and now she had seven great friends who cared more about her than anyone ever had.

_We are fine, but we need to talk about Thorne._

\----------------------

Cinder’s eyes read the message and her heart froze. Thorne? What was wrong with him?!? Was he hurt? But Cress said they were ok.

_What about, is he ok?_

She still couldn’t help asking, after all Thorne was one of her best friends, if anything happened to him…

_He’s ok in a sense, but I think he’s a little jealous._

Cinder stared at the screen, confused by what she read. Jealous? What would Thorne have to be jealous about? Unless Cress started dating someone else –which she knew would never happen – she couldn’t figure out why he would be jealous.

_Why?_

Three dots signified that Cress was typing a reply and Cinder tapped her finger impatiently on her port as she waited, even though it only took a second for her friend to reply.

_You’ve been spending so much time with Kai and I think he misses getting to hang out with you._

“What?” Cinder said aloud to the screen, staring at it for a second. Thorne was jealous of her spending time with Kai? Cress had to be mistaken. She started typing a reply letting Cress know how silly is was but after typing a few words she paused. Instances of her talking all night with Kai popped into her head. Notifications letting her know Thorne had tried to comm her and messages saying ‘hey’ that she had taken a while to reply to and never gotten a response back…has she really been spending that much time with Kai and ignoring Thorne so much? Guilt stabbed at her and she glanced at the screen. What kind of a friend was she, letting her boyfriend damper her relationship with one of her best friends?

_Is he going to be near New Beijing anytime soon?_

_Yes, we are dropping off some more antidote in a nearby city on the 5 th._

Cinder frowned. The 5th? That’s when she had planned her next date with Kai and she was leaving for Luna on the 6th. After that who knew when she would be on earth again? Yes, Thorne did stop by Luna to get the antidote but he was never there for more than a few hours…Closing her eyes for a moment, Cinder tried to figure out what to do. She didn’t want to cancel a date with Kai but she hated knowing how hard Thorne was taking all of it…

_Thanks for letting me know. I’ll fix this._

Once the message sent, Cinder quickly opened her vid link with Kai. He answered right away and she quickly described the situation.

“I really hate to bail, especially since I have to go back to Luna soon but…”

“Cinder, don’t worry about it, we can always plan another date. He’s your friend and my friend too, I understand.” Kai said, smiling at her through the screen.

She smiled back, “Thanks Kai.”

“No prob…hey maybe me and Cress can have some quality bonding time while you and Thorne hang out.”

\-----------------------------------------

Cinder hopped out of the hover and grinned as she saw the Rampion – her first real home. Thorne was standing outside of it but as soon as he spotted her he rushed over and crushed her in a huge hug which she returned.

“You ready to have a blast?” Thorne asked, then spotted the bag in Cinder’s hand, “What’s that?”

“I’m not sure, Kai gave it to me and said I couldn’t open it until I got here. He said we had to use and that’d you’d understand why he sent it with me.” Cinder shrugged as she made her way towards the Rampion, breathing in the familiar air of metal and machinery as she walked in.

She was still taking it all in when Thorne grabbed the bag and opened it.

“Oh you have got to be kidding me,” he said as he held up a nail painting kit.

Cinder stared at the nail polish, “What in the world?”

“Apparently Kai took my comment about gossiping and painting our nails to heart…” Thorne muttered, digging around in the bag to see if there was anything else inside it.

“What now? When did this happen?” Cinder asked, still very confused at this whole thing.

“Ah it’s nothing,” Thorne said, “But he better not expect us to use this stuff.”

“You scared of nail polish?” Cinder teased, even though she really didn’t want to paint her nails either.

“No, I just don’t want to paint my nails, that’s all.”

Cinder chuckled, “That makes two of us.”

“Glad that’s settled,” Thorne said, “Because I was thinking we could order some pizza and watch some horror movies, I rented some of the best ones!”

“Horror movies…really? Wasn’t the whole revolution horrific enough?” Cinder said as she plopped down on the couch that was a new addition from the last time she had been on this ship.

“Ah come on, they are totally fake!”

The movies weren’t totally fake, they were realistic and utterly scary which resulted in them actually painting their nails (painting nails is soothing after watching something scary ok?) and watching some animated kids movies that Cress had downloaded a while ago. Of course they both promised not to tell any of the others.


End file.
